Faithfully (song)
| Length = 4:24 | Label = Columbia | Writer = Jonathan Cain | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" (1983) | Next single = "After the Fall" (1983) | This single = "Faithfully" (1983) | Misc = | from Album = Frontiers }} "Faithfully" is a song by the band Journey, and the second single from their album Frontiers. The song is a power ballad written by Jonathan Cain. It peaked at number 12 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, giving the band their second consecutive top-twenty hit from Frontiers. Despite featuring no chorus, it has gone on to become one of the band's most recognizable hits and has enjoyed lasting popularity. Lyrics and composition The song was written by Journey keyboard player Jonathan Cain. He began writing the song, with only the lyrics "highway run into the midnight sun", on a paper napkin on a bus headed to Saratoga Springs, New York. The next day, he completed the song in full in only a half-hour. He connected the song's quick genesis to his Christian faith: "I'd never had a song come to me so quickly ... it was anointed, supernatural." Neal Schon also commented on the song's inception: "Cain told me he got the melody out of a dream. I wish something like that would happen to me." Cain finished writing the song on a backstage grand piano at the Saratoga Performing Arts Center, where the band also performed it for the first time. According to the liner notes in Journey's Time3 compilation, Cain paid tribute to road manager Pat Morrow and stage manager Benny Collins when he wrote "we all need the clowns to make us smile." He characterized the song as "road song," remarking, "You know I'm being a good dog out here — don't worry about it." "Faithfully" is written in the key of B major with a tempo of 65 beats per minute in common time. The song follows a chord progression of B – G m – E – B, and the vocals span from G 4 to B5. The song describes the relationship of a "music man" with his lover. The difficulties of raising and maintaining a family and staying faithful while touring are brought up. However, he suggests that he gets the "joy of rediscovering" her, and insists "I'm forever yours... Faithfully." Cain wrote this song about the rough relationship being a married man as a touring musician. Soon after the song's release, he and his wife divorced. Like "Rosanna" by Toto, this contains lyrics delivered by the lead singer but written by another member of the band, which led many fans to believe Steve Perry wrote the song about a particular girl. Music video The music video featured a then-unique "life on tour" theme parallel to the song's lyrics, showing the band's performances in different venues and their travels around the USA. Steve Perry can be seen shaving his short-lived but talked-about moustache in the video. This video utilized footage from the documentary video Journey: Frontiers and Beyond narrated by John Facenda, voice of NFL Films, shortly before his death in 1984. The concept of the "road video" was later utilized by several other bands & artists, including Bon Jovi, Guns N' Roses, Genesis, Mötley Crüe and Richard Marx. Legacy Bryan Adams opened for Journey on their 1983 Frontiers Tour, and during that time wrote the song "Heaven", which was heavily influenced by "Faithfully". The "Heaven" recording features Journey drummer, Steve Smith. After recording the song "Purple Rain", Prince phoned Cain asking him to hear it, worried it might be too similar to "Faithfully". Cain reassured Prince by telling him that the songs only shared the same four chords. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Appearances in other media * The song was used during a bar scene in the film Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby. *This song was used season 1 of "Glee" (Episode 22 "Journey to Regional"), where Finn and Rachel sing this song to one another at their competitions before singing two more Journey songs with their singing group. * The song is sampled in the end of Girl Talk's album Feed the Animals. * The song was used in the episode "Dance Party USA" (season 2, episode 22) on ABC's The Goldbergs, where Barry, Erica, and Lainey appeared on "Dance Party USA". * It is featured in the film Here Comes the Boom (2012). References External links * Category:Journey (band) songs Category:Songs written by Jonathan Cain Category:1983 singles Category:1984 singles Category:Rock ballads Category:Pop rock songs Category:Soft rock songs Category:Song recordings produced by Mike "Clay" Stone Category:Songs about touring Category:1983 songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:1980s ballads